


Dark Skies and Rainbows

by MarvelSuperHeros



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe- Modern, Comfort, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Grantaire is the best friend ever, Grantaire needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSuperHeros/pseuds/MarvelSuperHeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is the perfect solution to a bad, stressful day. He knows exactly how to cheer you up within seconds, that's why every Ami had gone to him.</p><p>They often forget that Grantaire is human too and needs some loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Skies and Rainbows

It was Jehan who mention how amazing Grantaire comforts people. It was late and Jehan was feeling under the weather, actually. He was fully sobbing by himself in his apartment, his arms wrapped around his skinny lanky body, in the poorly lit living room as he stares at his phone. He had been texting Grantaire for the past ten minutes and he had not replied, which made Jehan worry, that was until there was a knock on his door. 

"Go 'way." Jehan calls, as he buries himself into the pillows.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that. I literally drove here for you." Jehan was up at his feet at the voice of his friend, when he open the door he dove in for a hug, "Wanna talk about it?"

His voice was soothing, gentle and nothing but caring. It was a tone that was ready to hold him and comfort him, it wasn't pushing or needy. Jehan relaxed before shaking his head, he loved the warmth of Grantaire, who was surprising warm for a guy who always claims he's freezing. Grantaire laughs at how Jehan snuggles into him. 

"Alright, I come bearing some ingredients," Jehan pulls away and looked at his artist friend confused, he looks at the bag in Grantaire's hand before looking at him for an explanation, "You're obviously upset, and it's three am and what better time to bake red velvet and chocolate flavoured cupckaes? So, come my dearest flower these cupcakes aren't going to bake themselves."

Jehan's lips broke into a grin as Grantaire grins back wiping away the remains for Jehan's teary eyes.

Jehan lets him in and leads him to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, I didn't realise it was this late and I'm just... selfish."

"Oh my dearest flower," Grantaire spoke gently, kissing the poet's forehead, "you are not selfish, and I wasn't asleep, I was doing some last touches on my art project."

Jehan nodded mutely, he sits on the counter top watching how Grantaire takes off his green hoodie and throws it to Jehan claiming he needs it more than he does, Grantaire pulls up his sleeves up, Jehan found out that Grantaire likes long sleeve shirts, and only invest in long sleeve shirts with occasional tank tops, before washing his hands and clapping.

"Alright chocolate or red velvet first?" He asked, waiting for Jehan to finish placing the hoodie on himself. 

"Chocolate." The poet responded before jumping down and ready to help.

The romatic pair went to baking for an hour and a half, Jehan completely forgetting why he was upset in the first place. They shared ridiculous banter, hilarious dances and Jehan making a flower crown for the artist. It was until there were waiting for the cupcakes to cool down that Jehan blurted out the reason why he was upset before breaking down into a mess.

"Montparnasse broke up with me." 

"That dick did what?" Grantaire growls before moving to hug his crying friend, who buries his face into the artist's chest, who kindly rubs his back and soothes him, "Oh, Jehan. Your tears are not worth him. You're so much better than him anyway my darling flower!" 

Jehan pulls away and wipes his tears with the sweater paws of Grantaire's hoodie, "Sorry about your hoodie." 

"It's all good my poet friend, now, shall we forget about the dick? I'm sure our cupcakes are done cooling." Jehan nods as he trudges to the cooled down cupcakes.

"R?"

"Mhm?"

"Why do you call me dearest flower? Not that I mind, I love the nickname really but--"

"Because, my dearest flower, you are affectionate, loving and romantic and a person like you deserve a nickname that is as pretty as you and your poetry." Grantaire explains, before laughing to himself "Holy shit, I'm not good with the romantic sedimental stuff, was that good enough?"

Jehan laughs and nods, "You think we can bring these to the meeting tomorrow night?"

"I think they'll like that."

When Jehan woke the next morning, he was alone. The cupcakes were ready to be moved to the Musain and breakfast was cooked with hot coffee freshly brewed, he wondered where Grantaire was but doesn't text him, knowing they'll see each other again that night for the meeting. But Jehan was feeling much better after seeing Grantaire scuffy handwriting on a note that saying he had business.

Jehan comes bouncing in the backroom of the Musain, wearing Grantaire green hoodie and a flower crown holding cupcakes. His friends flooded him, picking the cupcakes after he placed them on the table.

"Grantaire and I made them at 3am," Jehan explains as he sits down and stops Joly from starting a rant that sleeping late is bad and being sleep deprived is a bad idea, "He was comforting me after last night, Montparnasse broke up with me."

The group exploded into anger protest, but was quickly shut down by the door slamming open and  Grantaire stumbling in. Wearing a matching flower crown as Jehan, cuts under his eye and a busted lip. He smiles at his friends, picking up a cupcake and sitting next to Jehan. 

"You should see the other guy," Grantaire proudly states, "He's crying like a baby regreting he ever broke up with you." Grantaire grins at Jehan who smiles back, gratefully as he places a gentle kiss on Grantaire's cheek.

"Thank you, I needed last night. You're amazing at comforting, R."

"What can I say, Dearest Flower? It's a hidden talent."

*

It was Courfeyrac who uses Grantaire, well he doesn't. He wasn't fully aware what was going on when Grantaire appeared at his door with a bag full of pillows and blankets, sweets and a stupid shit eating grin plaster on his face. 

Courfeyrac had been under the weather and Grantaire was the one to notice, during the meeting. After the meeting ended, which was a little over an hour ago, Courfeyrac left without anyone noticing and locked himself in his apartment that he shared with Marius. Little he knew that his friend followed him out, after sobering a bit, and decided to cheer him up. 

So here they were in the doorway of the entrance of the apartment.

"What are you doing?" Courfeyrac asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You my friend are down in the dumpster, ah no denying you can't fool ole R!" Grantaire grins as he pushes past Courfeyrac, who closes the door behind them realising Grantaire will not leave, "Therefore it is my duty to make sure my friends are happy!"

"Right..." Courfeyrac muttered before following Grantaire into the living room, watching how the artist drops the bag of pillows and blackets, "How did you know I was upset?"

"Courf, I haven't seen you smile throughout the meeting and haven't made some innuendos. Obviously there was something wrong, but I won't push it out of you if you don't want to talk about it." Grantaire shrugs, "So, pillow fort?"

Courfyerac stared at him for a second, dumbfounded that his friend was willing to put up with him even if he is upset, then smiling before nodding excitedly as hug the life out of Grantaire, who lets out an noise of surprise. Grantaire chuckles before patting the younger man on the back. 

"Shall we?"

It takes them almost an hour to move the furniture in the living room and build the fort, it would have been less time but Grantaire had smacked Courfeyrac with a pillow and it started a pillow fight, but nevertheless the two were currently inside it munching to the junk food while drinking juice pouches, Courf loves juice pouches because he's still a kid at heart.

"Hey, R?" Courfeyrac looks at the artist, who was oddly positioned on the floor while chewing on a red vine, "Do you ever think I am too annoying?"

"Is this why you were upset?" Grantaire lifted his head, creating a double chin that Courfeyrac couldn't help but smile, "Ah, alas my glitter friend you shall not fret! I don't think you're annoying, or immature if you are thinking that. I assure you that our friends love you the way you are."

"But--"

"Shut up, Courf." Grantaire sits up, hissing at him not in a rude way but more in a motherly way, "You have every right to be insecure but do not let them get to your mind!" 

Courfeyrac looks down ashamed before being pulled into a comforting hug and a loving kiss upon his hair by the older man, Courfeyrac clinged against Grantaire because he was so tender and loving, how does the world deserve someone like Grantaire?

"Now my dearest friend, I was told by someone that you like to make clothes sparkle with glitter, I brough some of my shirts."

Marius enter the apartment an hour later, finding Grantaire sprawled on his back under the pillow fort and Courfeyrac on top of him, his face buried in the artist neck while tightly gripping a bottle of glitter. Grantaire's right arm found itself wrapped around Courfeyrac. 

Two nights later, Grantaire enters the meeting with a glitter splattered top and no one has ever seen Courfeyrac beam so brightly as he immediately cheers up, how did Grantaire even know he was still upset after that night - he will never know.

No one questions it the glitter or why Courfeyrac was surprisingly close to Grantaire and why he had his arm around Courfeyrac. 

They just figured that Courfeyrac needed the Grantaire special talent. 

*

It was Feuilly, at work. He was sitting at the table, his hands crafting another beautiful fan. His clothes dirt with paint and glue. It was midday, his stomach growled with hunger while his eyes tried not to close at how tired he was. The amount of jobs he had to juggle, he had like three and his friends never understand how he was doing it and were very concerned, was getting old and tiring but he needed it because money. 

Looking up from his fan he sees Grantaire across the street, also messed with paint, who was grinning at him and waving frantically. Feuilly blushes red because Grantaire never fails to embarrass his friends. 

He looks away for a moment and looked back, but Grantaire was no where to be found. 

"Feuilly, take the day off and tomorrow, you work too much." His boss says coming out of the back room, "Go on, you deserve it."

Grantaire appears out of the back room, surpring that he could even appear there within minutes, with a grin. He grabs Feuilly, exclaiming a thank you to his boss, and drags him to the nearest fast food place.

"R, what did you do?" 

"Why must you assume that I did anything? I'm offended Fee!" Feuilly raised an eyebrow as he waits for Grantaire to order but ended up being surprised that Grantaire knew his order, "Okay, so I asked your boss to give you the rest of the day a break. I've noticed your days off are the weekends, today is Thursday. Therefore you have a three and a half days break, you're welcome."

"But why?"

"Ah, my dearest Fee-" he grabs the food tray as the two sit down at a table, "We, I mean all our friends, have been concern over you wellbeing, we had to encourt Joly out of the room and stop Enjolras from storming into your work. So being the guy, who literally have nothing to do, did something about it! We couldn't stand seeing you stressed and tired."

"R-"

"Nope, you don't get to say anything! Just take it and accept it." Grantaire smiles, biting into the burger he ordered. 

Feuilly sighs before smiling, relaxing into the seat while biting into his burger. Within minutes Grantaire and him were talking about artwork and talking about the next fight. Feuilly was smiling his head off as he listens to one of Grantaire's extreme story, he finally understood Jehan and Courfeyrac. Grantaire was ready to give up time to cheer someone up, he was thankful for the man.

When parting Grantaire kisses both his cheek and laughing telling Feuilly he would see him at the meeting that night.

Later that meeting night, Feuilly looked like he had actually slept. Grantaire gives him a glass of beer, everyone expected him to refused, but he takes it with a smile and chugs it down asking for another. Feuilly stays by Grantaire that meeting because he can actually feel happiness radiate off the man. 

There was a look shared between the two artist and everything clicked. 

*

Three weeks later, Bossuet was having a shit day. He firstly almost fell down the stairs, arrived late to work, got screamed at by a customer, then almost lost his law homework and lastly forgot money therefore he couldn't get lunch. He couldn't go to Joly or Musichetta because they were both working, Joly being an intern at the hospital and Musichetta working at Musain. 

So he went to Grantaire's home, he was greeted with open arms and beer, he explains his day to Grantaire, who was surprisingly not drinking but actually cooking dinner for him and Bossuet. Grantaire nodding along as Bossuet finishes his story. 

"Sorry for the bad day, Boss. Here." Grantaire arrives with a plate with a mountain of spaghetti, "Figured since you missed lunch you would be hungry as fuck so..."

"You're god send you know?" Bossuet exclaims as he digs into his food, humming in delight as Grantaire laughs while digging into his own food.

"Wanna have a movie marathon? I'm sure I have Die Hard somewhere."

"But your art--?"

"--can wait another time, I need to support my friend first." 

Bossuet looks at him and grins before nodding agreeing to the movie marathon. Two hours of witty comments and jokes, Bossuet was curled up with a pillow, asleep. Grantaire laughs as he washes up the dishes and place a blanket over his friend before sending a picture to one of his many group chat.

**To; OUR SON GRANTAIRE**

**from; the son himself**

**image.pgn**

**your boyfriend had a shit day, but dont worry hes feeling much better now**

Bossuet was picked up by Joly later that night, Bossuet tiredly kisses Grantaire's cheek as a thank you before almost walking straight into the door. Grantaire laughs before shaking his head. 

"I'm always here for comfort, I'm only a call away!"

*

Grantaire found Bahorel outside the gym, deciding whether he wanted to go in or not. He was hundred percent sure that Bahorel had a shit day and was ready to punch the living daylight out of some punching bag.

"Bad day?" Bahorel jumped at his voice, turning on his heel before nodding, "So you're working out the problems of the day here?"

"Was that a fucking pun?" Bahorel questions as he shakes his head, "What do you want R?"

"Offended by the tone, Rel! Come my good friend, you should take pity on the poor punching bags," Grantaire laughs leading his glaring friend away from the gym to his car, "So, a little birdy aka Cosette, told me you're into fashion."

"Oh my g-" Bahorel's face flushes red and he hears Grantaire laughing.

"No fear my friend, I'm in need for clothes, seeing that I only own long sleeve shirts and few tank tops, and since you're having a bad day why don't you do something that you love?" Grantaire pulls up the mall as he watches Bahorel look at him in disbelief. "Come on, before everything starts to close."

Bahorel smiles to himself when he gets out because he knows damn sure that Grantaire was probably tired after a long day and still has the motive to take him out to cheer him up. Bahorel pulls him along to different shops, paying for things that Grantaire couldn't afford despite the fact Grantaire protest and ending the shopping trip with Grantaire holding ten bags with Bahorel smiling with ice cream that Grantaire got him. 

The next meeting, Grantaire enters the building wearing a tight white top, skinny jeans and combat boots. His hair placed up in a bun and in his hand was a black jacket, he makes his friends look at him shocked at the change of baggy clothes. 

"See I told you I'm amazing!" Bahorel laughs as Grantaire smiles and nods.

He was sure he saw Enjolras flush red and the paper flying everywhere was his fault.

*

He shouldn't bother Grantaire but it's fucking two am and he was sure that he wouldn't be ablee to calm down after today. Combeferre stares silently at his phone, comtemplating whether he should ring Grantaire or not. Just as he was about to press the ring button there was a quiet knock on his window, carefully and quietly he opens the window.

"Boo!" The quiet voice starlets Combeferre, before chuckling to himself, "Always jumpy, Ferre, or is it just me?"

"Shut up, R." Combeferre grumbles as he finally realised his friend was at his window at the time, "Come in before you fall and freeze to death."

"Nice to see that you're concern for my wellbeing." Grantaire chuckles before crawling into the warmth of the apartment before clapping his hand loudly, "Alright, you get yourself comfortable while I make hot chocolate and we can talk about space, existential crisis of life and stuff like that."

Combeferre watches how Grantaire shrugs off his coat and kicks his shoes off.

"Hold up," Grantaire turns around, as Combeferre was trying to not look confused, "How did you know I was awake and stressed?"

"After I was elected as the master of comforting, I adapted to a new sense that when ever my beautiful friends of mine are having a stressed, shitty or sad day aka the SSS days I would be there! Now I am sure that you got a lecture from your professor today and gave you extra homework because it wasn't good enough."

"How-?"

"Joly told me, he was very concern when he saw you on the verge of crying," Combeferre was about to protest but was suddenly stopped when Grantaire waves him off and disappear into the kitchen.

Combeferre sighs before sitting down at the sofa and placing a blanket over himself, he hopes the things that his friends had said about Grantaire was true because he needed someone right now and he didn't want to wake up Enjolras in his room. 

Grantaire appears with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, Grantaire sitting on the opposite side of the sofa also getting underneath the blanket.

"So my great moth friend, want to talk about today or something else?"

Combeferre looks down at the hot chocolate in his hands before pouring his heart out about the day with Grantaire listening intently, not butting in even if he wanted to. At the end he was in tears, Grantaire placed both the mugs on the coffee table and engulf Combeferre into a hug. Combeferre cried into the jumper of Grantaire, gripping him tightly. 

Oh how he was tired. 

"Sh, my sweet friend." Grantaire kisses his forehead.

Combeferre pulls away letting Grantaire wipe away his tears for him, Grantaire hands him his mug again, he carefully takes a sip of the hot chocolate letting it burn his throat. Grantaire smiles and rubs his arm comforting before picking up his mug as well and drinking it as well. 

"I'm sorry about your--"

"It's cool, Ferre. It's just a jumper, you're kind of my priority right now." Grantaire smiles as Combeferre flushed but smiles anyway.

Grantaire started to talk about some philosophical book he had recently read and wanted Combeferre's opinion, it expanded into a quiet argument before changing the topic to space. Grantaire encouraging Combeferre to talk about his childhood stories about him wanting to be an astronaut. 

"Awh, you would be so adorable!" 

Combeferre rolls his eyes as he placed down his mug on the coffee table, soon joined with Grantaire, suggesting a Star Trek marathon. Grantaire agrees before getting comfortable, Combeferre found himself on top of Grantaire. 

His arms wrapped under Grantaire, his face on his chest while Grantaire had his arms wrapped around him as well. Their legs tangled with each other. Even if Combeferre was alarmed that Grantaire did not like cuddling and was about to move, Grantaire tigten his grip before smiling down at the medic student. 

"You need the cuddle, I don't mind."

Enjolras stumbles out of his room early morning, he stood shocked at the scene in front of him. He sees the two pair sleeping in each other's embrace, Grantaire's hand found itself tangled in Combeferre's hair. Enjolras shook of the feeling of jelaousy before quietly picking up the mugs from the table. 

"You know, Combeferre would love some hugs as well." Grantaire mumbles to Enjolras before quickly falling asleep.

Enjolras smiles to himself realising why Grantaire was there, before going to the kitchen and started to make breakfast while texting his friends on the group chat about Grantaire and Combeferre.

*

Joly should know that drinking was a bad idea, but inviting Grantaire was so much worse. He was already stressed because of the medic homework and paper he had to do, he was finally reaching Combeferre's level of stress. Grantaire would be less helpful so he doesn't know why he called him.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking." Grantaire says paying for his drink and pulling him out of the bar, making him walk to Joly's apartment. Bossuet was visiting family for the weekend and Musichetta had taken the night shift. 

"What are you doing?"

"Change into something fancy and be quick! The show starts in an hour."

Joly looked at his friend confused before complying. Getting dressed up he limps out with his cane confused as Grantaire basically dragged him to the car, which seems to be waiting outside. Jolh didn't realise that Grantaire had been wearing a suit. 

"Where are we going?"

"Palais Garnier, there's a show on and I have an extra ticket and seeing you need to relax I have decided to be what your boyfriend say and I quote "god send" and tag you along."

Joly looked at him, shocked, his mouth opening and closing as Grantaire chuckles.

"How I got the tickets? I have a show playing in like a month and gave me tickets to shows for free." 

"You have a show at that place? Grantaire that's super big, why haven't you told anyone?"

"I was going to invite everyone on Tuesday's meeting! Completely free of charge." 

"So why are we going there now?"

Grantaire flashes a smile to the medic student as he parks the car, "As I said, I get free tickets and I haven't done something with you for awhile. Come now, we have some time to spare to get some drinks."

Joly stares at him, watching him get out of the car before chuckling to himself. He gets out of the car, leaning on his cane looking up at the building in awe. Grantaire offers him his arm, Joly chuckled before taking it and letting Grantaire escourt him. 

Throughout the night Joly was crying and laughing, enjoying ever minute of the show. He wouldn't admit though how he noticed Grantaire look at him if he was okay, because it was nice for someone else to be concerned over his wellbeing than himself always paranoid at some disease. 

"I really enjoyed the night, R." Joly spoke on the journey home, Grantaire had silently nodded making Joly continue to talk, "You too good for us, you know? You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

Joly was sure that he saw Grantaire smile to himself. 

*

"What are you doing?"

Enjolras looked up from his laptop, annoyed that someone decided to slam the door open and close. He should be surprised that Grantaire was in his house and let himself in, but for some reason he wasn't. 

"Oh sorry, great almighty leader, I was suppose to meeting Combeferre here to talk about some stuff. He told me to let myself in because he would be running late. Didn't expect you to be here, Apollo."

"I live here."

Grantaire smiles before walking to the kitchen to brew himself tea, Enjolras rolls his eyes before looking back at his essay. His was suddenly placing more pressure onto the keyboard everytime he typed, he was getting frustrated and annoyed by the minute.

Grantaire appeared again and looked at his leader.

"What?" Enjolras questions bitterly, his eyes never leaving the laptop in front of him, "Stop staring it's rude. Have you ever been taught manners?"

"You're stress." Grantaire points out, "And yes I have, Apollo, I just chose not to use them around you."

"Yes thank you for point-" Grantaire pulls the laptop away and hands him the undrank tea, Enjolras looks up at the artist annoyed before taking the tea anyway, "What the hell was that for?" 

Enjolras reaches out for the laptop onto to be taken away from Grantaire, who starts to read outloud making Enjolras jump to his feet, placing the tea on the coffee table, and quickly try to snatch the laptop away. He fails because Grantaire smiles to himself and looks at the leader. 

"So far so good, almost impressive but you know what can make this reach its potential?" Grantaire stares at him as Enjolras had glared into him, "Use fucking punctuation, look you need to make your argument stronger, acknowledged the opposite argument."

"What are you doing?" Enjolras found himself restoring to repeat the same words.

"Helping you. As I can see, my fearless leader is under pressure and stressed. His essay isn't as good as he think it is and I know he can do better." Grantaire sits down before starting to type in words, making Enjolras dive next to the artist, "Your professor would be impressed that you use both side of the argument. You need to build on your reasons, Apollo."

Enjolras stares at Grantaire, he found himself smiling to himself as he grabs the tea and listen to Grantaire talk about the good and bad things of the essay. Grantaire did not let him type, he suspected that Grantaire believes he would smash his keyboard, but typed the things that Enjolras wanted in his essay.

"And done! See? I'm not that bad of a helper, am I?" Grantaire cheekily smiles, to which Enjolras return the look with a scoff but grinned anyway. 

"Thanks, I-er really need your help. Now, I guess I can move onto next week's speech."

"No, you're going to sleep. I can see it in your eyes that you haven't had more than three hours of sleep, what would Joly say?" Grantaire tease.

"I suppose I can sleep." Enjolras yawns, pulling up a blanket and cuddling with a pillow, his eyes slowly closing.

Combeferre enters the apartment twenty minutes later to find Grantaire reading one of his books on the sofa with a sleeping Enjolras curled up at his side. 

"Do I wanna know or..?"

"Stressed, needed to relaxed. Made him sleep and I promise I have not drugged him."

"Oh that clears everything _right_ up."

"Don't use your sarcastic snark on me, Combeferre."

*

A month later. It had been three days since they last saw Grantaire. He didn't attend to the meetings and it was currently Friday. He had his show next week and had dead lines of art works by Wednesday. So currently he was self loathing again, as he lie on the sofa questioning himself was it all worth it? 

He lay still, staring blankly at the TV, ignoring his anti-depression pills that was sitting on the coffee table, waiting to be taken even if it was an over dose. Grantaire tried to find something that was happy on TV but only to find himself watching the news again. 

God, he just wanted everything to stop. 

His house was a mess. Books on the floor and shattared glasses from beer bottles he had threw at the wall because he was angry at himself. His carpet stained with blood and paint, the blood came from throwing the bottle at the wall he had gained cuts trying to pick them up. He had four painted canvas drying out as music sheets and cds across the floor. 

He was in the dark, knowing if he open the curtains he was burn. 

It was his mental health days where things got loud and unbareable to ignore. It was hard to stay positive, cause even he was so happy with his friend, which he was, he can't seem to get the self loath out of his system.

His friends were very concern but didn't think much if it. They knew he had shows and art works to be done so they figured that Grantaire was busy doing all that, of course something inside them told them to check up of their friend. 

By the next day, all of them went to check up on Grantaire. The feeling inside of them was unbareable and they needed to know what was wrong. They all brought stuff to the house, planning to stay over for a bit. 

Jehan knocked on the door but there was no answer. 

"R?" Jehan calls out, shaking the door handle as if it would open.

Still there was no answer. 

"Grantaire?" Combeferre tries but suddenly they hear a smash inside, "Grantaire? What's going on there?"

"Stupid! Fucking Stupid!" They hear him chant to himself as Joly quickly takes out the spare key that he was given and open the door. 

"Grantaire!" Joly calls, knowing the man the longest ran into the room and engulfing the man, the others quickly following to the scene, "Sh, mon ami, we're here." 

Everyone realised the situation after seeing Grantaire's body shake as he sobs into Joly's shoulder, gripping the medic student as if the world was going to end. 

"Mon Ami, come sit. We'll tidy everything." Joly shoots a look to their friends, who started to move and clean up the mess. 

Joly sat on the slfa as Grantaire racks his body and continue to cry. It takes a while until the apartment was clean and Grantaire stops crying. 

"I'm sorry," He sniffs as he lets go of his best friend, wiping his tears away, "Everything has been so stressful for the past months."

Months. It dawned on everyone, it's been months that Grantaire was helping them to be cheerful. Months of Grantaire being exhausted and tired but is willing to drop everything for his friends. Months of Grantaire taking them out or doing little things even if his mind was somewhere else. 

"It's our fault, R." Feuilly says, sitting next to his fellow artist, "We have been so blinded by your happiness and your time to cheer us up that we forgot that you have feelings."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it."

Enjolras could feel himself feel more guiltier by the moment, hearing Grantaire's rough voice. 

"No, Grantaire," Grantaire looks up at the leader, "You have done so much for us, it's our time to look after you."

"I'll get the hot water running!" Combeferre announced, realising it was a cue.

"I brough so glitter stuff! Me and Bahorel can glitter your clothes again!"

"I'll pick out a movie, want to help Jolllly?"

"Me and Feuilly can make flower crowns for you R!" 

Everyone was moving, Enjolras sat down next to the cynic, who smiles so softly to himself, and hugged him. Grantaire froze into the place before letting himself relax. Enjolras rubs his back and gently placing a kiss on his forehead. 

"You are our friend, R. We are so sorry for what we have done to you, I am so sorry for being such a dick to you during meetings." Enjolras watches how Grantaire looks at him with wonder, "And even if you don't care about yourself, mon ami, we care about you."

"But--"

"You are not usless nor worthless. You are beautiful, just the rest of us--"

"I'm the prettiest." Jehan exclaims, looking up from his flower crown with a smile.

Enjolras and Grantaire share a chuckle, "Let us cheer you up for once." 

Grantaire hesistated, eyes all on him, before nodding. It was within minutes that Grantaire was receiving kisses and hugs from all around, proclaiming praises for their favourite cynic. 

It wasn't till an hour later that Grantaire found himself smiling at his friends. Jehan and Feuilly was leaning against each other, making many pretty flower crowns and now moving onto necklaces and bracelets. Courfeyrac and Bahroel glitterfying some objects of his, Courfeyrac leaning against the sofa in between Combeferre's legs. Joly and Bossyet was sitting on the love seat, trying to out pun each other. 

But there he was, leaning against Enjolras with his legs on Combeferre. Enjolras protectivly having his arms around Grantaire waist, allowing the artist to have his head against his chest. Combeferre rubbing his hand on his leg in a comforting manner, making Grantaire relax ten times. 

"Thanks you guys." He murmurs out, loud enough for everyone to look at him, his eyes drooping wanting sleep. Everyone smiles at their friend, "I love you guys, I really do."

He fell asleep. His friends not leaving his house because right now he needed them and that's all he'll ever want. Such a shame Grantaire never hears his friends saying they love him.

But he'll find out next time and he'll never forget it. 


End file.
